So Not One For The Photo Albums
by TwentyDollarsForANoseBleed
Summary: Kenzi gets kidnapped after a night of solo drinking and a certain wolf comes to her much needed, but not so much expressed, rescue. M for later chapters. (Plus I decided to continue.)
1. Chapter 1

As far as Saturday nights went, this was definitely not one for the photo albums. Kenzi was lazy slouched in the stool with her arms splayed out on the very rough, very uncomfortable bar with her head on her arms. Bored out of her mind. God Bo owed her for this.

She was stuck at some hole in the wall bar with overpriced drinks and no one to pay for hers. Yes, that was right, it wasn't even the Dahl. The lastest and greatest Ashhole (formerly known as Hale, but he seemed to be forgetting that) had called a Fae-only meeting, or in other words, Get the hell out Kenzi. And she couldn't go home because Bobo was getting it on with Dr. Hotpants (finally, she had to add, if sexual tension could feed the hungry Africa would be the new America) all while subtly sending the Leave-I-need-to-get-laid vibe. Kenzi could take a hint. Besides, she really didn't want to listen to another night of creaky floor boards and moaning from her succubestie, god bless her soul.

Kenzi sighed and flicked the little straw of her drink around with her index finger. The place wasn't packed enough for her to get away her usual steal-from-the-shitfaced fun, but it had alcohol and that was pretty much her top priority at the moment. She banged her high heels against the bar just for something to do, but she overestimated just how hard and well, suddenly, there was a Kenzi-sized shoe hole splintering the wood and a glare from a not-so-friendly looking bar tender in her direction. He pointed to the door, but it wasn't until pugface started inching toward her that Kenzi made a notion to get up. "I'm going, I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch," she muttered under her breath as she stomped out of yet another anti-Kenzi establishment.

The air outside was cold enough to cut her to the bone, and it being her lucky day, Kenzi was without a jacket. Or a clear destination. She hugged her arms close to her body, but the corset-belt covered white v neck did nothing to block out the cold air. Kenzi could see her own breath and quickened her pace, turning a sharp corner into an ally. She stepped over a stray piece of trash, fully intent on marching down to the Crackshack and telling Bo off, regardless of what she may be interrupting when from the corner of her eye, a shadow moved. But it wasn't until she heard footsteps that Kenzi really broke into a run.

The ally way was damp and dark, and Kenzi's high heels slowed her down, but she wasn't about to stop. She knocked over a trash can and turned left into another ally way, and then right into another when she reached the end of the last one. But the footsteps were still behind her, heaving and looming. She saw the edge of the street, if she could just get into the light someone would notice, someone would help. Someone would find her. With the new found motivation she ran even faster, not noticing the wet plastic bag until it was under her foot. She came crashing down, her ankle twisting painfully and her head banged on the pavement. Kenzi fought for consciousness, but the darkness was overwhelming and welcoming and it was just what she needed. The last thing she saw was a pair of muddy, brown boots stopping right next to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi woke up in an S&M worthy setting. She was in a dimly light room with almost nothing in it, facing a wall and tied to a chair. "This was exactly the kind of thing i was hoping to avoid when I decided not to go to college," She muttered under her breath, straining against the bonds.

Her arms were tied to the chair with obnoxiously thick rope so tight they ached against her ivory skin, along with her torso and both on her legs, right down the ankle. This psycho really spared no expense. Her ankle throbbed more than ever against the added bondage, but she was afraid to look at it in fear of finding some weird, misshaped _thing _that used to be her foot. Come to think of it, her head hurt pretty bad too and against the hard back of the chair, well, it wasn't a picnic.

Kenzi scanned the room with her steely eyes, hoping to get some kind of clue as to where she was. She had no such luck. Hell, even the last thing she remembered was irrational and confusing, and Kenzi sure had enough of those to adjectives from dealing with the Fae for one lifetime, thank you very much. Who would want to kidnap her? She was just Kenzi, the sidekick, the tagalong, the liability. Hell the only reason she could even think of was that some sick little Fae was holding her for ransom in a pitiful, saw-knockoff, horror movie cliché room. Probably his mom's basement. Dispite of the throbbing in her foot and the aching in her temple, Kenzi smirked at the thought.

A loud creak in the floorboards above her snapped Kenzi out of her musings. There was some shuffling and a muted voice that she had to strain to make out, but she couldn't tell if it was male or female let alone what Mr. Mystery might be saying. After what seemed like forever, a door squealed behind her, and stairs groaned under the weight of the person. Definitely his mom's basement. She smiled, but it quickly faded when he opened his mouth.

Makenzie. It was just one word, but oh god that voice. It made her breath shallow and her heart beat faster. It made her squirm and thrash against the bonds, even though she couldn't move and every motion that jostled her ankle was excrutiating. It was him, the man that haunted her nightmares and was the King of all the skeleton she had in her closest.

"Where are your manners?" He asked with a heavy Russian accent, edging around the side of the chair, and leaning in. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished him away with everything Kenzi had, but when he brushed back her hair and his stubble tickled her ear, she knew she was stuck. Here in the basement, with the man she loathed only slightly less than she feared. "This is how you treat your papa?"

"My papa's dead," The words fell out of Kenzi's mouth before she could stop them. The hard slap against her delicate cheek bone made her instantly want to eat them.

"You are mine, tiny girl. Do not ever forget it," Julius said, his breath hot and rancid in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson leaned against the pool table, sipping his beer. The last four days had been chaos, even by Fae standards, thank god it had calmed down. Dyson wasn't even really sure what had happened, except for Hale storming into the old bar with a haunted look on his face and kicked about 90% of the residents out. Even Kenzi who had waltzed into the Dahl in heels longer than her hand was sent away. Well, that was putting it lightly. She was shoved out the door, grumbling and muttering, but not before swiping a bottle of chocolate vodka off the top shelf.

Come to think of it, Dyson hadn't seen the tiny Russian since. He missed her in a way he swore to himself was purely platonic. Dyson hadn't realized how much they all depended on her to lighten the mood until she was gone. But he wrote it off as her being home with Bo, thinking that she would show when she showed.

Speak of the devil, Bo chose that moment to swiftly walk into the room, with a determined look in her eye. Dyson sniffed the air, and immediately noticed something off. Bo smelled like fear and anxiety. He watched the door intensely, waiting for a certain tiny girl to run in after her. But no one followed.

Dyson's hand clenched around the glass. Where was she? Bo never went to the Dahl without Kenzi in tow, and this time there certainly was no Kenzi in tow. He shoved his way through the crowd to where Bo was half hysterically yelling at Trick.

"What do you mean she isn't here?! She hasn't called, she hasn't texted and I was so caught up with Lauren that I didn't even realize she hasn't been home in four days!" Bo half shouted to the old man, but all he had processed from that bit was Kenzi was gone. Four days. What the hell had happened?

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine. She's a smart girl, she probably just ran into one of her old friends. I'm sure she'll be back before you know it," Trick smiled warmly and placed his hand on her arm. "Let me get you a drink," He said and wandered off to the other side of the bar.

"Bo, where was the last place you saw her?" Dyson leaned in and examined her worried features.

"At the clubhouse, I should've never asked to go, but Lauren was coming over and I was so preoccupied," She trailed off, placing her head in her hands. Normally Dyson would've stayed and offered her some words of comfort and false hope, but all he could think about was Kenzi hurt and stuck somewhere and all of them being too selfish to even realize she was gone. His wolf whined at the thought an injured Kenzi and a growl rose from his lips.

He started towards the door, shoving a dark fae man in a suit out of his path. The man gave him a dirty look, but Dyson's eyes were amber and his teeth were long. There was only one thing on his mind when he fully shifted outside the Dahl.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the club house, Dyson sniffs the air. It smells like Kenzi, barely, but the mix of vanilla and mildew and alcohol left over from the girl is enough to make his wolf whine and howl. He circles the run down house, once, then twice with his nose low to the ground and his ears perked up high. Listening for even the tiniest sound that could mean this was all and understanding and Kenzi was alright. She'd laugh in his face and pet him between the ears before shutting the door and she wouldn't know how every instinct was telling him to break down the door and spend the night circling Kenzi, guarding her, protecting her. She could never know.

He looped around the clubhouse once more, even if it was excessive Dyson wouldn't stop until that awful, empty hole in the middle of his chest went away. And if he was really being honest, or more likely drunk, he would admit to himself that only the sight of Kenzi could fill it. A rock made him stop dead in his track, finally he'd caught her sent.

Dyson broke into a run. He'd probably regret it later, anyone who looked out their window would see a white wolf desperately scratching the ground all while whining, but for the moment Dyson didn't care. Kenzi was getting closer by the minute and anyone who tried to stop him would be six feet under by the next morning. Simple as that.

He was about three miles away in an alley when another sent followed Kenzi's. He'd noticed it a while back, but this time it was too close for comfort. He padded along the concrete a few more yards and turned right and surveyed the scene. The man's scent mixed with Kenzi's here, but that wasn't all. Dyson smelled blood. A growl rose deep in his throat. _Kenzi's _blood. That man was dead. No one touched his Kenzi.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi's mouth felt like the time she tried to eat an entire spoonful of hot chili powder on a dare- hot, dry and totally unmanageable. She could count the days on her hand that she'd had to go without food or water, but this was different. It'd been three years since the last time she missed a meal, (minus one encounter with a crazy fox bitch, but little miss psycho was frienzoned from even the friendzone. Looking back on it, Kenzi almost felt bad for her. Then she remembered a certain sparkly earring being declared brunch, and, well, she was glad the kitsune was kitsu-no more.) but with all the added injuries she had, it seemed like a real dick move for the world to keep cockblocking her from a cheeseburger.

At the thought of a cheeseburger, Kenzi's stomach growled. She leaned her head back against the hard chair and groaned. It still throbbed from where she banged it on the concrete, and she probably had a concussion, but compared to the rest of her not-so-stellar injuries it seemed like the least of her problems. Her ankle was definitely the worst, any longer and Kenzi feared any doctor she went to would have to break the bone to have it heal properly and as exciting as that sounded, it was strictly on Kenzi's Oh-Hell-No list. Her arms were the second worst, Mr. Saw Knock Off seemed to have a fetish for Kenzi's blood, he took a razor blade to them almost every time one cut stopped bleeding. As if that wasn't enough, his version of arts and crafts involved salt and hot wax, and let's just say that when Kenzi got out of here she was never setting foot in another A.C. Moors ever again.

A loud crash made Kenzi's head snap up. Her heart beat quickened as something glass shattered and a bloodcurdling scream rose from a mans lips, followed by a string of curses. There was yelling, more objects falling, things crashing and the sound of wood breaking. All while Kenzi was trapped underneath it all with her eyes squeezed shut, hoping to god who ever it was had the upper hand in the fight. It couldn't have been Bo, there's no way there would be this much screaming with her succulicious BFF. Kenzi would've covered her ears if she could, all the glass breaking reminded her of when Julius would become his charmingly shit faced self and smash the bottle of whatever the hell he'd been drinking on the counter top so the end got all jagged. Then he would threaten to cut her mother with it. And her mama, the woman she always looked up to, would beg and plead for her life. And in those moments, Kenzi would hate her. She hated her for not throwing him out on his sorry drunken ass, and she hated her more for becoming the shell of a woman who was so impossibly strong. It was those moments that made Kenzi wish she had left earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Dyson took the worn stairs two at a time. The entire first floor of the house made the crack shack look like the Hilton now that he'd, er, remodeled. But that thought only made him smirk. That Russian bastard deserved having his limbs literally ripped from his body, and that was just what Dyson had delivered. Hell, compared to some of the stuff Dyson had had in mind, a corpse short a few bones and body parts was a mercy kill. After all, no one touched his Kenzi and lived.

The sight of Kenzi with her head leaning sleepily against the chair and her eyes clenched up in an adorable way almost made him smile. That thought lasted for a nanosecond, until he saw how tired she looked, how her normally peachy skin was a sick shade of white, how she smelled like fear. And then of course there was her distinct lack of pants. Now that made him want to resurrect the fucker and rip his teeth out one by one.

A growl rose deep in his throat which caused Kenzi's eyes to snap open and god how he missed the gorgeous blue. They stared at each other for a minute, his face impossibly happy and hers mirrored as best she could.

She was the first one to break the silence, as he expected. "Hey D-man," She said, her voice sounding like she'd been gargling sandpaper. His eyes flashed amber- how he dare treat her like this- and for a moment all he could think about was snapping every bone in that bastards body in six different places. "So... you just gonna stand there? Never really pictured you for a bondage kind of guy but that's cool I guess…" She trailed off weakly, by it was enough to snap Dyson out of his thoughts.

Quickly he snapped the ropes like they were made of clay, and pulled them off her body. He then pulled the girl into his arms, marveling at how good she felt. How right it was. He began to release her, not fully, Dyson sure as hell wasn't letter her out of arms reach for at least the next month if he could help it, but stopped abruptly at her cry of pain the second she put weight on her foot. His arms immediately circled her tiny waist (which seemed even smaller than usual. Yet another reason to find some fae to bring him back so Dyson could execute all the ways he mapped out killing the bastard) and shifted Kenzi against him, so that she was leaning all her weight on him.

"What is it? What hurts?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice gentle. She'd been to hell and back in the last few days, the last thing the girl needed was a fifteen hundred year old wolf yelling at her.

"It's my-"Kenzi paused and cleared her throat in a gruff little cough. "My ankle. My head. My arms. Come to think of it, pretty much everything, but hey that's what happens when you get locked in a knock-off low budget horror movie for four days," She joked, but it sounded faint and halfhearted against her tired voice. Dyson pulled her tighter against him, breathing her in. She was so strong, so impossibly strong, and yet he could see that this girl who always managed to be larger than life was struggling not to come apart at the seams. 

Kenzi looked up at him with those steely blue eyes for a moment and Dyson could see the beginning of tears pooling in them. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, Kenzi pressed up against him with her eyes squeeze shut, breathing raggedly and Dyson just holding her, smoothing her hair down and breathing in her scent. 

Finally, when she felt like she wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, Kenzi carefully shifted out of Dyson arms, but still balancing hers on his shoulders, careful not to put weight on her ankle. "Hey D-man?" She whispered softly, her voice like rusty nails.

"Yes Kenzi?" Dyson asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Is this the part where you buy me a cheeseburger?" She said, and his shoulders shook with laughter.

"I suppose it could be," He said, scooping the barely a hundred pounds that was Kenzi up into his arms.

Imediently


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi woke up screaming. Her arms ached through the scratchy bandages Dr. Hotpants had forced on her (Dyson even had to hold her down for Lauren to wrap them around her tattered arms. Damn traitor.) and her leg was encased in a cast the size of a baseball mitt, and boy was that some kind of personal hell. No shoes with high heels for like, a month. And here she'd thought she earned some good karma from all the times she played hero with her succubestie. The world was a cruel, cruel place, but at least the cast was only on for a week then she got to swap it out for a metal brace, which in terms of style, was almost bearable.

Kenzi's throat was raw and ripped from her less than quiet shout a mere fifteen seconds ago and her body was racked with shivers (which by the way really does not feel good against the sandpaper that Lauren seemed to think passed for bandages) but Dyson was already climbing onto the bed. Mr. Studly sat in front of her and grabbed her hands, (translation, gigantamores ovenmitt sized hands enveloped her small ones) and slowly waited for her to stop shaking.

"Kenz?" He said softly. She slowly peered up at him, still unsure whether or not her subconscious was playing some sadistic joke and she'd wake up in her own bed, alone and sexually frustrated.

"You okay?" Dyson asked as soon as her steely blue eyes met his. It took Kenzi a minute to remember where her mouth was and how to use it. Dyson was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and it was really distracting. Bastard.

"Y-yeah," She sighed taking a breath. The only thing she really wanted right now was a huge dinner and a hot shower, the pity and interrogation could come later. Her stomach growled at the thought of dinner and dammit Dyson still owed her that burger.

"Hungry?" Dyson said, and made a face that looked like he was mentally shooting himself. Kenzi nodded slowly. Dude definitely forgot her burger.

Dyson started to get up, and Kenzi started to follow him, intent on heading straight for the nearest hot water valve, but Dyson immediately pushed her gently back on the bed. She scowled up at him while he pinned her arms down above her head by her hands.

"Dude. Lemme up," She squirmed, but it turned into a wince and she really wanted the use of her arms back to clutch her side.

Dyson quickly dropped Kenzi's hand and it flew directly to her side. Gently, Dyson moved her hands away and inches up her shirt, which usually would've taken a drink or two from his wallet, but she was exhausted. Kenzi relaxed against the bed (which really was quite comfy, she had to get one of these to replace the hard matt on the floor that severed as her sleeping area) and watched him with tired eyes as his flashed amber and a growl rose from his throat.

"Easy wolfie. Honestly if this is gonna happen every time I try to get a little suka suka action with your shower, I'm so taking you off my potential roommates list," She said, and his blue eyes were on hers again. Kenzi moved to get up again, which was directly followed by Dyson scooping her up and cradling her against his chest. Kenzi protested as best she could with how tired she was.

"Nope. You're not setting a foot on the ground while I'm here and you've got that cast," Dyson said. Then he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "Just let me take care of you, at least for a little while," It wasn't like she could've said no even if she wanted to. The guy was like, six foot three. Sometimes you just gotta go with it.

Hmm, so I'm thinking I'll add another chapter or two of get-well Kenz fluff, a little of Kenzi spilling her guts about Julius to Dyson and wrap it up with long overdue porn. Sound good? –Christina.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenzi took one look at herself and a frown immediately settled on her features. She was perched (well, as perched as you can be with a freaking oven-mitt snow boot hybrid for a foot) in front of the mirror in Wolfe's bathroom, examining the rats nets that used to be her hair, the way the makeup on her face was so smudged and worn off in places that she looked like a Barbie's goth edition colored by a six year old, and her body, oh boy she didn't even want to get started on that train wreck.

She'd peeled off her bandages first when Dyson had set her down (she practically had to shove him out the door to get a little me-time, and god that was way harder than it sounded, considering she was no contender in size and couldn't get a solid grip on the floor –cough cough this cast is a bitch sputter sputter- and even then he wouldn't budge an inch. Eventually he must have decided watching her became sad instead of amusing and he quietly shut the door behind him while smirking. Bitch.) and her arms were in no shape Kenzi like at all. There were red and raw with half healing horizontal cuts running from her wrists to her elbows that threatened to ooze blood every time she moved. As much as Kenzi loved a good challenge, trying-not-to-bleed-to-death-every-time-you-use-eyeliner didn't make for a very good game.

Kenzi pulled her teeshirt off next, and Dyson half wolfing out clicked. Her rib cage was more prominent than it should be and was peppered with angry bruises so much that it was more blue than white on her skin. Great, no crop tops either. And just when she'd shoplifted a really cute vest that stopped right at her mid rift. Kenzi made a mental note to find the guy who invented karma and shove the concept up his ass.

She stripped off the rest of her clothes, which really was easy (the only other thing she'd had on was a pair of black sweatpants about only eight sizes too big for her- must be her lucky day) and stepped into the shower, so beyond grateful that it didn't have a tub. The last thing she needed was to face plant and have to explain to a certain wolf just why exactly she was making out with a ceramic floor. Kenzi turned the water as hot as it would go and leaned into the water, soaking her hair into submission and scalding her already raw body.

Jesus it felt good, washing away that place. Before Kenzi could stop herself, she thought about the cuts in her arm and Julius's breath in her ear and that one awful night he'd "thought she had too many layers" oh that was the one Kenzi tried her hardest to block out. She leaned against the wall of the shower, and long overdue tears finally escaped from her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Dyson had his back to the rest of the kitchen when Kenzi approached. Although she moved silently, the second she'd stepped out of the bathroom her sent invaded his nose and he exhaled a breath Dyson hadn't even known he'd been holding.

Kenzi's presence calmed him physically, his posture relaxed and his breathing came easier, but inside him was a tidal wave. His wolf scratched and clawed at the walls of his subconscious fighting for control, and every one of his senses were on overdrive, all responding to the same signal- claim, mark, protect. If only she'd know the effect she had on him.

"Hey D-man, it cool if I raid your closet? Just so you know I'm only asking to be polite, I'm gonna do it anyway," She said.

"Yeah," He replied, still rummaging through his fridge. The closest thing Dyson had to something edible was a bottle of mustard a week past the expiration date. Mentally cursing himself, Dyson grabbed a Chinese take-out menu from the drawer where he usually threw them when he was too lazy to cook.

Menu in hand, Dyson walked out of his kitchen to Kenzi holding his gun, and miming firing it at the wall.

"Kenzi!" He shouted, causing her to jump and lose her balance. She clattered to the floor and so did his _loaded _gun.

"Jesus Wolfie! I swear you're going to send me to an early grave," Kenzi said glaring up at him. Her hair was soaking wet, and she had on one of his button up shirts, halfway buttoned like she got lazy in the middle of it.

Dyson covered his eyes with his hand and rubbed his temples. "Kenzi, didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with guns as a child?" he asked through clenched teeth. This girl would be the death of him.

"Huh. Nope. I think I ditched school the day they had that assembly," She replied, unfazed.

Dyson sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. She was like a five year old, easily distracted, easily entertained and in constant need of supervision. Kenzi crawled over to the bed and climbed up next to him. Her arms were bandage free again, and Dyson opened his mouth to scold her for it, but stopped himself when he saw her red-rimmed eyes.

Immediately his aggravation towards the tiny girl evaporated, and his expression softened. "Hey… C'mere," He whispered, pulling Kenzi into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "What is it?" Dyson whispered in her ear, but Kenzi just shook her head.

Dyson felt his shoulder dampening and his arms automatically tightened around Kenzi. He leaned all the way back on the bed, and Kenzi shifted, allowing him to right himself on the bed. Once his head touched the pillow, he pulled her gently back down to his chest.

"You can tell me, you know," He whispered, watching silent tears stream down her face.

"It's just… when I left I thought I was leaving for good, and he shows up after ten years of me being free, and suddenly it's like I'm seven and locked in the closest for laughing too loud," Kenzi paused and sucked in a breath, her voice weak and gravely, "Or I'm nine and I didn't come up with a good enough excuse as to why there were bruises on my arm and that only brings more. Or I'm twelve, and he's drunk and my mom's not around and there's no one to stop him from…" She faltered, the tears streaming down her face faster. But she didn't need to continue, her next words were crystal clear and a growl rose deep in Dyson's chest. She was _his_. _His _human to love and protect, and no one got to touch her that way. She was _supposed _to feel safe and happy and not at all like this. That bastard should count his blessings he's dead. Kenzi was his and only his, and Dyson would've made that a lesson he'd never forget.

"Hey… Kenzi, look at me," He paused while she obliged, her eyes like moons against her face. The second she stopped crying Dyson swore to himself he was going to sit her down and make her eat enough to feed all of Asia. "You're safe. I'm not going to let him or anyone else come within fifty feet of you, ever again," he said fiercely, meaning every word. Kenzi watched him with wide eyes. Slowly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Dyson a second to remember where he was. Kenzi, was half lying on his chest, her body a warm weight on his, with her lips pressed against his. She smelled delicious, and if his mouth wasn't so preoccupied, he would've been smiling at the way she looked him wrapped in _his _clothes.

Their kisses became heated, and suddenly she was under him –where she should be, he might add- and Dyson knew they should stop, but she felt so good, so impossibly good, right there pressed up against him with her little hands tugging at the hem of his shirt that there was no way in hell that was happening. Not when she was this close and in desperate need of something good and something distracting, and even if she was just using him to get over the last awful days, that was alright. To be honest, Dyson wasn't sure he could ever say no to her, unclear intentions or not.

So his shirt was off and his jeans were next and Kenzi's un-bandaged arms went from being wrapped around his neck to undoing the buttons on her shirt, all while her mouth was on his. Dyson's hands roamed her body, he wanted to feel every inch of her skin, damaged or not. He wanted to memorize Kenzi, from the curves of her legs to the bend of her waist, and the soft skin of her belly, Dyson wanted her with every cell in his being.

Kenzi shrugged his button up off her shoulders and moved her hand to the elastic of his boxers, but Dyson broke their kiss and placed his hand over hers. Kenzi looked up at him, confusion riddling her tear stained features.

"What?" Kenzi asked tilting her head.

"I just have to be sure," Dyson said, staring down at her seriously.

"Of?" She prompted. Dyson could feel her impatience- his wolf was sharing it.

"That this is really what you want," He said. Looking her in the eye.

"I just want to be yours," She whispered in a small voice. Dyson sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

"You already are," He replied automatically, he was hers and she was his, even in a thousand years when she had long since passed away, Dyson would still belong to her, and only her. There was no way he was ever getting over this girl.

"Then prove it. Show me," She whispered back, sounding more like herself than she had for the last hour. Five words, a challenge, a dare. Five words were all it took to completely snap what was left of his self-control.

His clothes were off and so were hers, and she was kissing him again, heated and passionate and Dyson wanted every part of her. His fingers found their way to her core, rubbing soft and teasingly until Kenzi whined beneath him. Dyson slipped one first inside first and then another, finding her warm and wet. She purred and moaned beneath him, grinding her hips against his hand and practically begging for purchase. And Dyson wasn't about to deny her. So with nimble hands he caressed her clit and pumped in and out of her, drawing sounds Dyson never thought she'd be able to make but never wanted to forget.

She came so silently he would have missed it if he hadn't seen the expression on her face- pure ecstasy. That was how it up was _supposed _to feel, how it _should've _been every time for her, the tiny girl deserved nothing more than pure, peaceful bliss. None of that which that fucker had provided. Dyson pushed that thought out of his head, it was a thought for later and one that he wasn't exactly looking forward to, but right now he wanted Kenzi in every way he could have her. And the way she was looking at him pretty much guaranteed she felt the same way.

Kenzi's arms were back around his neck, wrapped there like a vice but in no way was Dyson complaining. She pulled his mouth to hers, and Dyson happily complied, loving the way they felt like melting butter against his. Kenzi wrapped her smooth legs around his waist and then he was inside her. She was warm and tight and slick in all the right ways, and it felt amazing around his dick.

Dyson gripped his headboard so hard he felt the wood splinter and crack, and started rocking his hips, slowly at first careful not to hurt her. He picked up his pace when Kenzi started to move with him, her hips coming up to meet his while her back was arched in a tight curve. He bent his head to suck on her breast, his tongue running over the sensitive bud, and she moaned with every flick of it.

Dyson could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, and every movement Kenzi made only increased the building tension, but he was determined to hold off until she finished first- this was about her and only her, and Dyson wanted to make sure she knew that. So it was only after her walls constricted and tightened around him that Dyson let himself come- though it wasn't like he had much a choice. His self-control was wound too tight, and that motion enough was enough to send him over the edge.

With a sigh, Dyson eased himself out of Kenzi and pulled her close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her softly and slowly, fully intent on not letting go of her for the next and a half if he could help it.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kenzi opened her eyes the next morning, she wanted to kick herself in the head just to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Sure, her ankle throbbed and her arms ached and her head felt like it had been run over by a fucking tractor, but none of that mattered. Dyson's arms were wrapped securely around her midsection, and his nose was buried into her hair. He was warm, extremely toned, and totally unwilling to let go of her. Oh she was so dead.

Bobascious, her lovely roommate and not to mention _best fucking friend, _had spent months torn up about the wolf in question himself. The very same one in which Kenzi had just spent the night knocking naughty bits with. This was going to be a fun reunion.

Her stomach growled and her subconscious ached, but Kenzi couldn't bring herself to worm her way out of Dyson's arms. She felt safe and warm for the first time in days, or at least that was the justification she would tell herself later.

In reality, it was the way he sighed her name in his sleep.

Yep. So, unbelievably dead.

Kenzi could practically see the tombstone- Devoted human, beloved pet, Class A boyfriend stealer. And if that wasn't enough, there was also the very real fact that he was completely out of her league. She was in competition with a freaking succubus for god's sake, there was no way in hell the odds were in her favor. As much as Kenzi hated herself for even thinking it, she was jealous of Bo in a totally unhealthy, boyfriend-fucking, I'm-the-worst-friend-ever kind of way.

Ever since she'd gotten his love back from The Norn for him, Kenzi knew it was only a matter of time before he came to his senses and went back to Bo. She was his mate, the lucky chica who'd scored a certain wolf's eternal devotion and all of his love. Still, for the time being it was nice to pretend it was the other way around.

* * *

**Mmkay so I lied. I reread what I hate written before, and my muse got all tingly and excited and before I knew it this story had another chapter and the potential for, like, ten more. How great am I? Lol but seriously, enjoy all the Denziness in every form, and don't forget to read and review! Love, Christina.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kenzi stayed wrapped in Dyson's arms for a while –until he woke up, to be exact- but it did nothing to sooth the tension growing in the pit of her stomach. Bo was going to freak out. If she found out. Kenzi immediately shook that thought from her head, of course she was going to tell Bo. Just how, was the term in question. Call her crazy, but "Hey I just got back from being kidnapped, which, you know, only took four days for you guys to figure out! There any ice cream left? Oh and before I forget, you know Dyson? You know Dyson. The guy you love and spent like, six months crying over? Well, I fucked him!" didn't seem like the best approach.

Kenzi groaned inwardly, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was the sidekick that always had her bestie's back, not some shallow class-a boyfriend kisser. Except not this time.

Bo was going to kill her or throw her ass out on the street corner or snap her kohl pencils in half which was the equivalent to ripping her heart out and stomping all over it in Gucci knock offs. Not that Kenzi didn't deserve it. And what was going to happen when Dyson came to his senses and realized she was a weak, little human who sucked at being a human and went back to Bo? Without them to back her up, she was Fae-chow and there was no way in Hale (see what she did there?) that Mr. Ash-All-Mighty was stepping in to save her ass- no matter how cute it may look in a pair of skinny jeans. She was totally, utterly screwed. No pun intended.

With all this eating at her, the last thing Kenzi wanted to do was stick around and watch Dyson make sad wolfie eyes, or worse, if he looked at her with the expression he had last night. It was one that was fond and so full of love that it she would have to be blind to miss it, and even then Kenzi had seen it enough times to know it like the back of her had. Of course she had. It was the same way he used to look at Bo.

No, Kenzi couldn't handle that right now. So, at least to her, it wasn't even a tiny bit unexpected when she left Dyson's loft with halfhearted excuses of overstaying her welcome in a pleading tone that she would never be able to explain.


End file.
